One Day
by Crazyfan10
Summary: In one day, her life changed forever  Its not what you think..Or maybe it is...I really suck at summaries...  Helen/Nicola established


**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anything Sanctuary, unfortunately...

If by any chance you wanna use this, just ask!

Reviews= happy me!

Anyway, here you go:

* * *

Midnight at the Old City Sanctuary, and the halls ring with the wails of a crying baby.

Helen Magnus wakes, the now all-too-familiar sound ringing in her ears. Turning to switch on her bedside lamp, she gets up and heads to the room next door, carefully closing the door behind her, and picks up her three-month-old baby boy from the Victorian-style crib in the corner.

Gently rocking him, Helen admires just how much he looks like his father- she still hasn't gotten over that. That and the fact that even at three months, he was proving to be quite a handful, Helen thinks with an exasperated sigh. A trait that he'd no doubt inherited.

Helen's thoughts were interrupted by footsteps, signalling the approach of the sleepy, slightly distracted looking figure now standing at the door.

'Helen- You need rest. I'll be fine to take care of this by myself. Go back to sleep' Nicola pleaded, walking in and placing one hand on Helen's shoulder, and reaching for the baby with the other.

'You worry too much' Helen retorted, reluctantly giving up her hold on the bundle of blankets in her arms 'But he won't go back to sleep without you here, so..' Helen placed a kiss on her little boys forehead and whispered 'Goodnight', smiling at his reaction to her voice, then headed back to her room.

A little while later, Nicola joined her, and Helen could see that he was tired (well, more tired that usual, she corrected herself)

'He causing trouble again?' she laughed- She found the irony of the situation fairly funny, much to Nicola's annoyance.

'Yes. Unfortunately, he seems to have inherited my aversion to sleeping' Nicola said, wincing 'He just refuses to fall asleep'

'Like father, like son' Helen teased, 'Its amazing how true that is, in this case'

'Oh yes, he's a regular little trouble maker, isn't he?' Despite himself, Nicola could help the smile that crossed his features 'We're going to have a bit of a handful when he grows up, aren't we' Nicola continued, a cheeky smirk now back on his face.

'Oh, definitely, if his parantage is anything to go by' Helen whispered, threading her fingers into Nicola's.

'But for now, he's finally asleep- Listen' Nicola replied, pressing his ear to the thin wall that separated the rooms.

'It appears that way, though I wouldn't trust that it'll be for long' Helen copied him, and was relieved to hear the quiet, relaxed breathing of sleep coming from the little room.

'Now, how about we do the same?' Helen turned to switch off her lamp and closed her eyes.

'Goodnight, Helen' Nicola whispered just before turning to sleep with a peaceful smile on his face

As Helen listened to the quiet breathing of the man she loved, she fiddled with the thin gold band on her left hand, remembering the day she'd received it.

The day that changed her life forever.

**FLASHBACK**

'Magnus- Are you in there?' A familiar voice yelled from the door, jerking Helen back to reality.

'Kate, come on in' Helen replied 'Its open'

'How are you feeling?' Kate said, placing a comforting hand on Helen's shoulder, 'Nervous?'

'Not really' Helen winced at how easy her lie was to see through- Of course she was nervous.

'Hey, its OK to be nervous- I would be' Kate admitted.

'Thank you, Kate' Helen whispered.

'No problem' Kate said, 'But I'm going to go get ready now, so you have to hold it together until I come back, OK' She sighed, giving Helen a quick hug and heading down the hall.

Helen sighed, knowing she should, too, be getting ready.

Ready for her wedding.

Sighing, she mentally prepared herself for the day ahead, and headed to her on-suite.

Somehow, Helen managed to keep it together, until Kate joined her to help about halfway, (now ready in a light blue dress and white heels).

'There- You're done', Kate said, pinning up a last stray curl and placing the veil under the intricate braids 'You can open your eyes now' Kate said, leading her to the full-length mirror hung on the back of the door.

Helen gingerly opened her eyes and stared at the figure in the mirror, before Kate reminded her that they needed to go.

Nicola was waiting


End file.
